Like catching water Hatson
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Watson finds himself tired of trying to save Holmes from himself. Angst. Hatson. lash or frienship as you like.


I've done this because I wanted to write a parrallel fic between Hatson(Sherlock Holmes) and Hilson (House M.D.). I hope that you like this story.

* * *

.

.

**Like catching water**

.

.

.

.

Because throughout history there have always been people like you. People addict to suffering.

.

.

Because it is in your hands to go away, to turn your back on him and say enough. To say that here is the end of the line for you, that your willpower run out, that you are tired of going against the tide.

.

.

Because now, that you collapsed on the sofa of the living room with your heart broken and without hope; you want to put an end to everything. Constantly, you say to yourself that at the back the corner your happiness will be.

.

.

But you are lying to yourself.

.

.

Because you will never leave.

.

.

And despite everything, you are addict to that sadist being that has you in his power. Over and over again you will back to his side, no matter the innumerable times he push you from his side. Neither how futile are your poor tries to save him for himself.

.

.

Because he is your best friend.

.

.

Because in a fashion that you can not understand he became a part from your being.

.

.

It can be told that for you, suffering is something as indispensable as the oxygen you breathe everyday. There is nothing that destroys you more that see him sink into his own whirlwind of self-destruction. Above all, because you see that there is nothing you could do to help him.

.

.

Like trying to catch water with you bare hands.

.

.

Vane. Impossible. Distressing.

.

.

And yet, you can't stop trying.

.

.

Because if you leave, if you turn his back on him, then you know that you'll never find peace. Even when nothing ties you up and you are free to leave him, your conscience wouldn't let you sleep in nights, calling you selfish on your ear.

.

.

The thing is that you feel the need to be needed. That moron hero complex that makes you champion of lost causes. Maybe is it even the same reason for what you became doctor. Because you wanted to save the world. But now your world had turn into one person.

.

.

He.

.

.

And for more tempting that his insinuations for you to move aside, you will never do it. Just because you can't imagine your life without him at your side. Because some in a while, just when you are about to leave it all, you think you see un his eyes and in his gestures a hint that says he cares about you. Just so later, it vanishes under another dose of his drug.

.

.

The walls of the room seem dark as the sorrows that consume you by the inside. You feel little, insignificant. You are not more that a breeze blowing against a giant mountain, you alone can't move it. You don't believe in yourself with the strength enough to withstand a day more. And there, in the room, he is sleeping after have been pushed to the edge between life and death by an excess of his famous drugs.

.

.

But you hold the tears that threaten to come out from your eyes. You breathe deeply, while you continue wallowing in that misery that you became addicted of.

.

.

The day is breaking; you hear steps that come from behind you.

.

.

You swallow hardly and compose that mask of serenity to hide the pain that eats up your soul.

.

.

Because if it is too late to save him, then it is too late for you too.

.

.

Because his destiny and yours are merged.

.

.

Because without him you would be nothing, he has become your world, your universe, part of your soul.

.

.

Because you love him.

.

.

Because fighting against what you feel is like trying to catch water with you bare hands.

.

.

Vane. Impossible. Distressing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, I hope that you like it. And that it wasn't so angsty!! okay, it was intended to be angsty, I only hopethat you liked it.

I hope that you think it can go both ways.

And if you find any grammar problems with the 'Beacuse...' sentences, please, let me know cuz I can't find them.

Please, comment!


End file.
